Twilight harmony
by shelli-bluezh
Summary: Roxas was given a promise from Olette, could he keep that promise... a story about Roxette! REVIEW PLIZz........
1. the promise

**Part 1  
**

At the night of the Twilight Town…. The wind feels very cold. Roxas was standing on top of the clock tower trying to remember the accident 2 days ago.

"_Am I… really a bad person??_" He thought the question over and over in his mind….. waiting for the question will be answer by someone.

4 days ago

"hey Roxas!!" a boy called out his name

"ah.. hey Hayner.. what's up??" Roxas answered

"ah.. man… I have a cram school from Monday to Thursday, so I don't think I can meet you at the usual place." Said Hayner stressed out

"nah.. it's OK I'll just meet up with Pence and Olette then." Replied Roxas with a smile

"ng….. oh ya…. I forgot to tell you. Pence are going with me… so……. How about you go with Olette." Hayner smirked

"what!! With Olette??" Roxas face suddenly blushed

"he he…. I know there's something weird about you if I talked about Olette."

"huh!! No I'm not!! I…."

"Roxas… do you like her??" Hayner asked Roxas with a mysterious smile on his face.

"ah….. I….I.." Roxas suddenly paused then he began to shouted "no I'm not!! There is nothing between me and her."

"alright then… have fun with Olette." Hayner smile and leave Roxas alone

"hng… what's up with him??" Roxas scrathed his hair while seeing Hayner gone by.

"um… Roxas.." someone called

"wa!! Who is there??" Roxas suprissed then he turn his head. "oh it's you Olette." Roxas relieved

"hihi…. You're so funny.." Olette laugh a little

"ng……. yeah.. thanks??" Roxas seem confused

"um.. I hear that Hayner and Pence are getting cram school huh??" Olette see roxas directlly to his eye

"yeah… so.. just the two of us huh??"

"don't be so shy roxas, we're just friend wright??"

"um.. ya… wright…" Roxas face suddenly blushed again

"so… how about we go now, since they have cram school now… how about we go together." Asked Olette while grabbing Roxas hand

"sure.. where do you want to go??" Roxas face was now very blushed

"let's go to the Tram Common.. I want to buy some acessories" Olette pull roxas hand and run together with him

At the Tram Common

"hey roxas" Olette called him.

"yeah??" Roxas turn his face to Olette

"here… I bought us some sea salt ice cream.." Olette give roxas the sea salt ice cream

"um..ya.. thanks.." said Roxas, his face blush again.. because of Olette.. he never go together with a girl before… it seems like he's dating with Olette.

"hi..hi.. your face is blushing…" Olette laugh a little again

"ah!! I'm sorry.."

"you're a good guy aren't you Roxas?? Can you keep me a promise??"

"promise?? What promise??"

"here" Olette give Roxas a bracellet with Olette lucky charm hang on the bracellet.

"but.. but this is your lucky charm wright?? Why you give it to me??" asked Roxas

"I want you to keep it… it's important for me… so please keep it OK" Olette smile make Roxas understand her feeling. Then she put the bracellet on Roxas hand.

"be sure to wear it everyday OK… by the way it's late now. I'll go home first ok… see ya." Olette run, leaving Roxas behind

"huh!! Geez.. why should I take care of this lucky charm." Roxas talk to himself

Tomorrow

"huh!! What a day… no Hayner and Pence.. just me and Olette?? What's up with that." Roxas walk through the Sandlot Alley… but that day was an unlucky day for him. He met Seifer and the gang in the alley.. with a bad mood.

"_oh crap!! I shouldn't go this way._" Thought Roxas while trying to get out from the alley.

Then Seifer realize that Roxas are in the alley.. he glare at him and smirked when he saw a bracelet on Roxas hand. He snap his finger to give Rai and Fuu somekind of command then they immediatelly cacth Roxas.

"shoot!! Let me go!!" Roxas yelled and trying to escape

"don't get cocky Rucksack.. by the way… what's that on your hand??" asked Seifer still glaring at him

"none of your bussiness!!"

"tch! Trying to be a hero huh?? Well try this on for size!!" Seifer then punch Roxas stomach, making Roxas fall down to the floor.

"now let me see that thing." Seifer hand try to grab Olette bracellet but someone stop him. It was…

"Riku!! What are you…." Seifer surprise when he see Riku behind him

"leave him alone…" Riku said with a cold voice

"huh!! Whatever… c'mon guys let's get out from here." Seifer and the gang left

Riku stared at Roxas who's had been hurt. "hng… don't be such a cry baby.." said Riku

"c'mon.. let me help you out." Continued Riku and help Roxas to stand

"uh.. thanks…I don't know what happen to me if you don't come.."

"nah… by the way do you see Sora??" Riku asked

"no.. I haven't…"

"oh.. well then I better get going… bye…" Riku walk away from Roxas.

"Ah!! I'm late…" said Roxas and run as fast as he can.

At the usual place where Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette always play… Olette was sitting in a sofa while waiting Roxas to came by and meet her

"Ah!! Sorry I'm late" Roxas get in

"no it's ok… I think I'm the one who should be late." Olette replied

"so… where do you want to go??" Roxas asked

"How about we just stayed here… I don't feel to walk together"

"hm…sure.." Roxas walk to the sofa and sit next to Olette

"our vacation will be over huh?? Just two days again and we will go back to our normal life as a student."said Olette

"yea…. I….. think so……" Roxas face blushed

"hi…hi… your face is blushing again"

"ah!! No…. I'm not…."

The two of them become silent.

"Roxas…." Olette called

"what Is it??" Roxas face became closer and closer to Olette making Olette a bit nervous to talk

"I…I wanted to say……. That…..I…I…."

Roxas just still staring at Olette waiting for Olette to talk more clearly

"I…. I must to go outside!!" after saying that Olette face become a little embarassed, because that sentences wasn't the one she want to tell to Roxas

"huh??" Roxas seems confused

"_Why at this important time I can't say that word!! Why!!_" thought Olette angrilly in her mind

"um.. sure… if you want to go outside…. Where do you want to go??" Roxas stood up and touch Olette shoulder.

"ah!!.. I…. oh.. how about we met Kairi-ne chan…. I must to give back her CD that I borrowed…." Olette try to look innocent

"ok… how about I bought you some sea salt ice cream too??"

"sure…" Olette smile at Roxas and they go together

**Author's note: um...I'm sorry about the grammar and the story if it's not interesting.. But plis review... it will help me a lot Thanx!!**

* * *


	2. broken bracellet

**Part 2**

The wind blew gently at the evening… Roxas and Olette still walking together while eating a sea salt ice cream. Then on their way to kairi place they met up with….

"ah!! Riku-kun…what's your hurry??" asked Olette

"um.. Riku.. what's with… do you want to try a new look??" Roxas asked Riku too while see Riku hair that has been tied up.

"no! This is that little scum fault…." Riku began to look disturbing

"hm.. who??" Olette seems confuse

"of course that brat.. Sora…" Riku continued

"he..he…but you know Riku.. you looked so cute with that hair."Roxas trying to hold his laughter

"shut up…"

"um.. if you embarrased with your look… then why didn't you take off your hair?? Olette continue to ask

"hum…it's because I lose to sora , I make a bet with Sora.. The one who lose must to tied his hair and walk home looking like this! The bet can't be cancelled unless you're a coward and didn't want to do the bet"

"he..he…he… it's your loss…" Roxas began to laugh

"hng!! Don't laugh!! Well then bye.. and don't tell anyone about this!!" riku run away before anyone see him.

"hi..hi..hi.. I don't know Riku can be so funny…" Olette laugh

"heh!.. you never know…" Roxas began to walk again

"Ah there she is!! Kairi ne-chan!!" Olette yell and waving her hand to Kairi

"oh.. Olette…. What is it??" Kairi who walked with Sora replied her.

"Kairi-san.. here.. I want to give back your CD. Thanks to let me borrow it." Olette give her the CD

"thank you, by the way.. do you want to walk together with us?"

"sure.. come on Roxas" Olette pull Roxas hand

"hehe… we girls walk by ourselves.. you boys.. can talk whatever you want." Kairi and Olette go away to chat.

"hng!! Girls… always gossip." Sora put his hand on his head

"yup…" Roxas answer the same to

"oh… by the way.. what are you doing walking together with Olette??" Sora began to smirk

"what!? Nothing!! We just trying to look for you." Roxas face began to blush

"he..he..he… love at first sight??"

"wh..!! No!! nothing!! I just help her… geez.. you're just like hayner." Sigh roxas

"aw…. Come..on.. it's nothing to be shy for…" Sora said with an odd expression

"nope!! I'm not shy.. and don't ask me about it again." Said Roxas

"ok..ok…. oh yeah!! did you see Riku new look??" Sora starting to walk.

"um.. you mean his hair??"

"yup… ha..ha…ha… he's so stupid." Sora began to laugh

"Riku will punch you if he hear that" Roxas smile

"Hey you two!!" shouted someone from far.

"ah Olette!! Kairi!!" the two boy shouted together

"Roxas let's go home." Olette make a bored face

"?? What is it?? Are you mad??" Roxas asked

"yup… that Seifer really making me mad… huh!!"

"what did he do to you??" Sora asked too

"he take kairi ne-san CD." Olette answered.

"what!! he did that to you Kairi??" Sora's began to react

"yeah.. but it's OK…" Kairi try to smile

"why…that guy…. I'm going to…" Sora look became angry but before he continued his talk Kairi hold his hand

"nah.. it's not a big deal…. Let's go Sora.. you said you want to take me for a walk." Kairi smile again

"ah..um…yeah… see you later Roxas, Olette" Sora and Kairi gone by

"I'm going home alone for today is it okay??" Olette talk with a low voice

"sure…"

"bye then…" Olette run and leave roxas behind

After Olette go home Seifer come near Roxas but Roxas didn't fell Seifer appearance. Until.. "Yo! Rucksack!"

"What the… Seifer!!" Roxas face began to look scare

"we still didn't make out our bussines yesterday…. Plus today I'm really not in a good mood."

"ng… I don't want to see you in a bad mood like this so.."

"Remember the fight we have, a week ago?? I want a rematch… because there's no way I could lose to you."

"I don't want to get any trouble so. Leave me alone…"

"I'll give you trouble right now!!" Seifer hands went toward Roxas. But succesfully Roxas dodge the attack and try to run away from the fight

"there's no way you can run away!! Fuu!! Rai!! Cacth him!!" shouted Seifer, then Fuu and Rai (note: Seifer's friend) grab Roxas hand.

"ugh!! Get caught again…" Roxas whisperred to himself

"now..now… that bracellet on your hand look's kind da.. good… maybe I take it and sell it to the accessory shop." Seifer took out a razor from his pocket and pointed the razor to roxas

"what are you going to do??" Roxas asked lightly

"heh…. This!!" Seifer use the razor and cut Olette bracellet plus it cut Roxas wrist a little. The bracellet fall along with Roxas blood dripped from his hand.

"you... I hate you so much!!" Roxas became angry when he look at Olette bracellet was broken and try to strangle from Rai and Fuu grab. For Roxas.. OLette bracellet was more important than his injured wrist.

"hng… when I looked a little closer this bracellet just handmade, there's nothing valuable, release him." Seifer turn back and walk away. Fuu and Rai release Roxas and followed Seifer.

"uh!!" Roxas fell to the grown and grabbing Olette bracellet…. Little by little his eyes getting darker and darker.. he then whispered "_I'm…sorry Olette…" _after that he lost consiounnes

* * *

**Author's note: um...I think I made a mistake about the accident at the chapter 1 , it should be _4 day ago_ not _2 day ago.._ but I already edit it... by the way sorry if my grammar and spelling was wrong because I'm not to good with english... plis review... hope you like to read this**


	3. the promise that can't be kept

(dream)

_Where am I??_

_Did I already die??_

_Why is it so dark??_

**Roxas……. **(someone voice)

_Who's there??_

(end)

Roxas open his eye and saw hayner standing next to him.

"Roxas!!" Yelled Hayner with relieve.

"ng… what happen??" asked roxas, then he realized that he was sleeping whole day.

"you make us worried you know… especially Olette." Pence come to the room

"uh… where am I??" asked Roxas and lied on the soft pillow.

"you're in Twilight Town hospital…. Huh…. What happen to you yesterday?? You've been uncounscious at sandlot, and your blood from the cut on your wrist didn't stop." Hayner make a worried face

"I'm alright… just…." Before roxas finished his word he then remember something. He began a little panic and look at his hand

"_Olette bracellet!! Where is it??"_ thought roxas

"oh yeah… when you're fainted Riku and sora help you, plus he said to give this back to you." Hayner hand over a bracellet, and not any bracellet it was Olette bracellet.

"hah!! Thank godness." Roxas relieved and take the bracellet

"what so special about the bracellet… plus it was broken, why do you want to keep that bracellet anyway??" Pence looked at the broken bracellet

"hng.. it's a secret." Roxas said lightly

"um.. roxas…." Someone called from behind the door.

"ah olette!!" Roxas began sweating because he know.. if he show the bracellet to her. Olette going to be mad.

"um.. why are you sweating??" Olette come in

"no it's nothing." Roxas sigh

"ah.. we better get going.. cram school start at 15 minute.. bye.." Hayner and Pence get out from the room living the brunette hair and the blond boy together again.

"ng… have your arm gotten better yet??" asked Olette and sit next to roxas

"yeah…it has…"

The two of then paused. And roxas stil thinking about the bracellet problem. Then he encourage himself and thought "_I can't lie to Olette! I have to tell her"_

"um… Olette…" Roxas began calling her

"what is it??"

"it's about…." Roxas began to paused again when trying to tell her. He knows Olette will be mad, but then he showed the bracellet to Olette

"my…. Bracellet…" Olette face become glum

"I'm…." before roxas finished his word Olette grab the bracellet and walk away

"Olette wait…it's.." Roxas try to hold olette but then Olette turn her face and said "I thought you keep my promise." A tear suddenly flowed down from her eyes

"Olette…"

"How could you….that bracellet was really special… I made them for you… I think you're a good person, but your not." Olette run away and get out from the room. Just when Olette has got out from the room. Riku and Sora was infront of her, but she ignore them and still running away.

Kiett…. (door open)

"ng.. Roxas.. I just saw Olette running what happen to her." Asked Sora

"sora…riku.. I'm sorry but can you guys leave me alone for today… please come tomorrow." Roxas voice became low. Sora and Riku don't know what happen but they know, they shouldn't disturb him now, so they leave.

"I'm bad huh??" Roxas grab his injured wrist

(flashback)

_Roxas: what are you doing Olette??_

_Olette: oh.. roxas.. hi..hi.. it's a secret."_

_Roxas: hng??_

_Olette: I made this for someone… it's very difficult to make you know… with this string and needles_

_Roxas: ah…. You're making a bracellet aren't you."_

_Olette: he..he… got me…"_

_Roxas: so who do you want to give to??"_

_Olette: don't know yet… but I'll give this to a good person so he/she can take care of it. Cause it special_

_Roxas: oh.. special… you make this with a lot of work wright, then you should give it to someone you can trust._

_Olette: hi..hi.. of course and I know who should I give this to when I'm finished_

(end of flashback)

"I'm so stupid…why did I remember about that today!?" Roxas hit his leg angrily

* * *

author's note: uh.. T.T I'm sorry about the late update, and for the story too.. but plis review.. it will help me a lot... btw don't hate Olette because my story; cause I made her to do that evil mode:on

OLette: (in her room) hwah!! sorry Roxas but that's the author fault!! I don't want to blame you!! --


	4. song of my heart

The day back when Roxas was sitting on the clock tower, he still remember about the accident suddenly someone call him

"hey blondie!" it was Hayner

"hayner!" roxas react then he continued "what are you doing here!?"

"I'm the one who should ask that question where have you been since two days ago?? You never came to the usual place." Hayner sit beside Roxas

"nah.. it's OK, I just didn't feel like to go there." Replied Roxas

"didn't feel like it?? Wait a minute who are you and what did you do to Roxas?" Said Hayner sarcastically

"hmph!! Not funny, I have a lot on my minds. That's all."

"well, if you got a problem just come to us, oh! And speaking of strange… it's about Olette."

"O-olette!?" Roxas began a little shock "W-what about her?" continued him and trying to make a fake face

"yesterday she come to the usual place with a sad face, but she just looking around then she go home, it's really not like her."

"maybe she just tired" replied Roxas

"hm…. Maybe you right, oh by the way you want to go to the festival now??" asked Hayner

"festival??"

"wow!! Where did your brain fly off, man. Today is the Twilight Town Festival, the town people are still preparing, it will start at 6.00 P.M" said Hayner sarcastically

"um……" Roxas seem to be thinking

"come on, Olette are going to sing there to, we should help her for the preparation."

When Roxas hear the name "Olette" he then remember the accident then he said "uh… I'll pass, today I'm not in the mood." Roxas then walk away, before Hayner ask again and go down from the clock tower.

Meanwhile on Sandlot all the people are gathering to prepare for the Twilight Town Festival, Hayner and Pence are preparing the stage on the center of the festival. And Olette was behind the stage in the dressing room busy finding something

"uh…. I know I put the dress here…" said Olette trying to find her dress

"What is it Olette?" someone suddenly asked her

"oh! Kairi ne-san, um, I can't find my dress, can you help me please…"

"sure, where do you put it?" replied Kairi while helping Olette

"I'm sure, I put it on the sofa, but now it's gone. Huh! What should I do!?" said Olette with a worried face

"well, we still have two hour before you do the show, so let's find it together."

"hey Olette!!" Hayner come in and holding an orange dress

"ah!! Hayner!! You can't just barge in like that!! Ah!! It's that my dress you holding!!" shouted OLette a little angry while glaring at Hayner

"hey!! Hey!! Don't mad at me!! I just saw your dress lying on the sofa and I take it to give it to you! You should thank me you know." Replied Hayner, trying to calm the brown hair girl down

"yeah! Thanks for making me worried, now please get out! I have to change" Olette push Hayner out of the door

"hi..hi..oh Olette! Sora, Riku and I are going to have a walk before the festival start, you wan't to join me??" invited Kairi

"um… sure…. But I have to finish my make-up first, can you wait for a sec?"

"ok… I'll be waiting outside." Kairi went out leaving Olette alone in the room

While Olette was changing she looked at her broken bracelet and then she ignore it.

Evening, 5 P.M

"thank you kairi-san for the walk, now I must to go to the concert, bye!" Olette run to the stage

"oh by the way Olette!!" shoutes sora before OLette go

"huh?? What is it??" replied Olette

"have you seen Roxas?? I try to look for him, but I couldn't find him."

"R..roxas?? oh I haven't seen him" said Olette getting a little annoyed with the name "roxas"

"owh.. OK then, good luck on your concert, we see you at the stage!" Sora, Riku and Kairi go away

The Twilight Town clock tower now shows six P.M all people at the Twilight Town festival are enjoying themselves while Olette is getting ready for the show.

"10 minutes before the shows, Olette!" yelled one of the guitarist

"ok!!" answered Olette

"so Olette… good luck for your show" said Hayner

"thanks Hayner" the brunette girl smile

"um.. so… anybody seen Roxas?" Pence change the topic

"roxas…" the girl mumbled

"yeah, I've seen him, he said he didn't want to come." Said Hayner crossing his arm

"well, maybe Roxas is sick." added Pence while holding a sea salt ice cream on his hand

"dunno, he looks pretty normal to me." Hayner it's a little worried

"um, guys… sorry but I must to go now." Olette voice break the conversation, it seems that she didn't want to hear anything that has to do with Roxas

"oh, Ok… break a leg then." The two boys get out to see the shows

With a sigh Olette go to the stage, and all people in the Twilight Town festival are cheering to see the show.

"hello everybody!! Thank you for helping the festival today. And now for the thanks I'm going to sing a song," Olette yelled to the crowd with a fake smile on her face.

_Listen up to the blue sky and what could you hear_

_Walking around the lonely street alone_

_Just stay the way you are_

_Don't let a tear flowd down_

_Waiting the light to reach_

_Our broken heart_

_Angel never smiled at me….._

_Will I ever walk on the heaven ohhh…._

_Angel never smiled at me…._

_Never… never.. never.. never… never….._

_Angel never smiled at me_

_Just hope you could smile at me……_

_Ohh… will the angel smiled at me.._

_Looking the starry night and what could you see??_

_Do you see the shining star next to the smiling moon_

_Want to grab it and walk on the cloud_

_Can you hear my heartful cry_

_Could you see how lonely I am_

_I want to hear one "thanks"_

_And see one smile_

_Angel never smiled at me….._

_Will I ever walk on the heaven ohhh…._

_Angel never smiled at me…._

_Never… never.. never.. never… never….._

_Angel never smiled at me_

_Just hope you could smile at me……_

_Ohh…_

_Could the angel smiled at me……_..

author's note: uhhh... really!! really!! sorry for the late update... I was going out with my family, oh by the way... please forgive me the mistake I made. Nut thanks for the review I really appreciate it. thanks 4 reading


	5. angel really never smiled at me

After the show Olette go back stage again to meet with Hayner and Pence outside. But when she was going to go outside the stage. She saw a blond guy walking through the entrance of the festival, none other than Roxas. "roxas?" thought her trying to see what he's doing

The blond boy walk past some shop in the festival and then he stopped by at the sea salt ice cream stand, waiting for someone. Because of Olette curiosity she hide behind the takoyaki stand trying to see what roxas is up too.

15 minutes have passed by, Roxas was still standing there, and Olette become bored of waiting, she want to called him and asked him, but she can't because she still remember about the accident

"Roxas!!" a girl called Roxas, she has a blonde hair and blue eyes

"oh, hi there Namine… I was waiting for you." Replied Roxas smiling to her

Olette can't believe her eyes, it's like she become jealous, but then she shook her head and thought _"uh.. what am I angry for?? I should still mad about him!? Why did I need to follow him??"_

"oh.. sorry….." Namine apologizing

"nah.. it's okay, by the way let's go" Roxas pulled her hand and then they walked out from the festival entrance.

Olette become more angry and angrier she never thought that Roxas have a girlfriend before. A tear flowded down on her face and then she said "maybe the angel really never smiled at me…" The brunette girl showed a pale smile and walk off

When the brunette girl are walking with a glum face, she suddenly hit someone. "ouch… sorry…" she cried and apologizing. Olette look up and saw a silver haired boy giving his hand to help her.

"riku…." Called her, and take his hand.

"what the hell are you doing?? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Riku began to ask

"um… yeah.. I was just looking for them." Said Olette lied

"hng… I just met roxas with Namine, you should go with him…" Riku then walk pass Olette.

"um, riku-senpai.." she called

"huh??" answered Riku

"beside Roxas, do you see Hayner and pence?" asked the brunette girl

"yeah, they're at the accessory shop near the stage, well I gotta go, see you." Riku walk away leaving Olette behind. The brunette girl just stared at riku thinking _"should I be with sora and his friends.. they never separated before unlike me and rox.. ah.. forget it."_

Olette run as fast as she can to meet with Hayner, she ignore the tear that still flowing down her face. _"why!! Why!! I hate him!! I really really hate him!! It's his fault he doesn't kept my promise!! And now he go with his other friend!!"_ thought OLette angrily

Meanwhile… Roxas and Namine are seating together on the clock tower. The blonde boy is starring at Namine's drawing. The girl draw roxas and a girl seating below the starry night.

"I never though you're so good at drawing…" Roxas began to spoke.

"hi.hi..hi.. maybe that's because you don't know me very well…" she replied with a giggle

"hng, that's not true, I rarely seen you, and I just know you when you're 5, hey.. you should draw me a picture too you know…" Roxas looked at the star in the sky and then he continued. "weird… you draw us a little different"

"who said I'm drawing us… I'm drawing you and your girlfriend." She answered

"m-my girlfriend??" Roxas face look a little surprise

"yeah, you tell me you like a girl name Olette, aren't you nii-san. Plus you never told about me to your friend??" She close her drawing book and look at Roxas

"hm…as my sister you really remember what did I said huh"?? said Roxas sarcastically, and ruffle Namine hair. Yes Namine was his sister, Roxas friend didn't know that Roxas has a sister because he never told them Namine live with Roxas uncle and rarely came by to Twilight Town and visit her brother she usually just talk with Roxas on the phone or chatting in the internet

"uh…. I'm not a child anymore nii-san." Complained Namine. Roxas just show a smirk to her little sister, well not actually little… she's just 1 year younger than Roxas

"eh… shouldn't we go to the Twilight Town festival, we still din't look around at the festival." She continued with a smile oh her face

"hm… how about you go, I need some times to be alone." Said Roxas

"uuuhh…. Is there anything wrong?? You didn't seem like usual." She said with a curious tone of voice.

"nah.. nothing, you should go to the festival now, I pick you up later." The blonde guy smile to his little sister again

"is it okay?? If I leave you here??" Namine seems worried about her brother

"yeah, beside there is still 2 days for the Twilight Town festival, so I won't miss it."

"um.. okay then, oh by the way you don't need t pick me up. I'll go home by myself." The blonde girl walk down the clock tower stair and go to the festival.

"she's really not a child anymore." Roxas smirked while watching the star.

The time past by so fast at the Twilight Town festival. Namine take a look around to find something good for her brother. And then after 10 minutes of shopping the blonde girl take a sit at the park bench near the festival.

"wow… it's getting late, I think I should go home now." The blonde girl though while looking at the clock tower. Namine pick the things she buy and run to tram common. Where she stay at her brother house. When she was 1 block away from her brother house someone called her from behind. Namine turn back and see a red haired teenage girl that looks like the same old as her. It was kairi

"are you new here, I've never seen your face around Twilight town??" Kairi asked Namine with a smile….

"um.. no, I just come by to visit someone…" Namine replied

The red-haired girl giggle and hen she continued "same as me, I've just come here to visit an old friend, I'm Kairi… what's your name??" Kairi ask friendly.

"Namine, um.. well maybe I see you tomorrow. I must to go back or my brother going to worry."

"oh.. okay then, I should go back to. Oh see you.. maybe we could meet at the festival."said Kairi

"sure… bye then" Namine ran off

Kriet… the door opened… the blonde girl came inside her house and put her bag and the shopping item on top the table. "nii-san…" she called. But there is no answer. "Geez. Is he still didn't go home." The blonde girl walk to the dining room and saw a note on the dining table, it says.

_Sorry I can't pick you up at the festival. I need to go to the bookstore and buy some book. Love you, Roxas._

_P.S: I made your favorite drink_

She giggled and saw a cup of hot chocolate on the table, it was her favorite. "hihi.. you always remember what I like, nii-san." Namine giggled a little and brought the hot chocolate up to her room

* * *

me: uuuhhh I really always late to update thingT.T

Roxas: you just notice that??

me: well I don't make a big trouble none like you, Roxas!! (point at roxas)

Roxas: what do you mean me!?

me: you break Olette heart, then make her jealous!!

Roxas: eh!! it's not my fault!! you're the one who make me do it

me: worry not for I'm evil show evil face

Roxas: argh!! by the way please review...

note: well, first of all forgive me if there's a mistake especially my grammar, oh and secondI never thought that I use Namine to be Roxas sister O.o??


End file.
